Similar and Different
by TerrorPain
Summary: This is about what the Naruto and Avatar charater have in common and what they don't have in common.
1. Chapter 1

similar and different tract

This will be my first Crossover story that i have done

just one thing, NO Flaming. I don't care if you hate my story or think that you could a better job, I Do not hear it

Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar or Naruto

What Naruto and Aang have in common:

They both have been burdend since they were born.

They never know when to give up when the odd are aganist them.

They both have a hidden power.

They both are happy-go person and love to have freind.

They both had lost someone dear to them.

They both had never had parent(I am sure about naruto, not so sure about aang).

They both have peoples tring to capure them and kill them.

They were both outcast from their peer.

What they don't have in common:

Naruto have a demon fox in him while Aang have more than a thousand avatar spirit in him.

Naruto is a ninja while Aang is a monk.

Naruto can run and jump fast while Aang can fly with his staff.

Naruto can use wind chakra while Aang can bend water, fire, air, and earth.

Naruto can summon toad while Aang can go into the spirit world.

Naruto can use the sage mode while Aang can use the avatar mode.

End of ch.1

Be sure to review and if i miss something between them, make sure to let me know so i can add it in and give credit to who ever come up with the idea.

Next update will be in couple of day. Next chap. will be about Azula and Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not not avatar or naruto

Azula and Sasuke similar tract

They are both cazy

They can both use lighting and fire

They are both from royal line(in other word, they both from noble family)

They both have been betrayed

They both are mad with power

both of their brother have been traior

different tract

Sasuke want to destroy everything while Azula want to rule the world

Sasuke use a sword and chakra while Azula use fire-bending

Sasuke brother kill his whole family while Azula brother was bandish by his father

End of chap.

Next chap will be about Lee and Toph


	3. Chapter 3

Lee and Toph similar tract

They both have a setback

They are both pro in their field

They are both cazy in a good way

different tract

Lee can't use chakra while Toph can't see

Lee can use taijutsu while toph can earth-bend

Lee can use the drunken art while Toph can see through her feet

Lee is the Green beast of konoha while Toph is the Blind Bandit

It time to review. so don't be shy

i have a poll up on my profile to find out what the next chap will be.


	4. author note

The poll has been tally.

The next chap will be about Hinata and Ty Lee.

If you had read this and has not review, pleas review. I need to know what to fix, what to add, and what i am missing about the Charater in my story.

i will have the next chap in a couple of week due to college


	5. Chapter 4

I have to thank to Tactition101 for helping me with this Chap.

Hinata and Ty Lee similar tract

Both can attack and paralysed peoples

When they are attacking, it would look like they are dancing

They are both from a three man team

They are both from a place with fire in it name

They are both from family of nobles

They are both submissive in nature and often try to play peacemaker

different tract

Hinata block chakra while Ty Lee block chi

Hinata eyes are white/lavender while Ty Lee eyes are brown

Hinata let her hair fall naturally while Ty Lee braids her hair

Hinata have a bloodline while Ty Lee is a acrobat

Hinata is shy while Ty Lee is cheerful

Next chap will be about Jirayia and Iroh


	6. Chapter 5

I have to thank Tactition101 for helping me with this chap.

What Jirayia and Iroh have in common

They are both old

They are both related to onr of the main charater

They both have unusual quirk

They both have their own informants

They are both legendary figures

how they are different

Jirayia is a super pervert while Iroh brew and drink tea

Jirayia have spy while Iroh have the order of the Locus

Jirayia is a Sannin while Iroh is the Dragon of the West

Jirayia can use chakra while Iroh use fire bending 


End file.
